


break my heart again

by babeyams (peachmonie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmonie/pseuds/babeyams
Summary: Kuroo can’t remember a time when Kenma wasn’t by his side. He can’t recall a time when his heart wasn’t beating for him and only him.And yet, it seems the time has come when instead of beating for Kenma, his heart will be teared to shreds by him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	break my heart again

Kenma needed space.

He said so one night when they were about to fall asleep. Kuroo had reached for him across the bed, wanting to feel him between his arms. Kenma had turned his back to him and muttered the words against his pillow, unsure if Kuroo had even heard them. 

But he had. So he let Kenma have the covers for himself that night and fell asleep watching him. 

When Kuroo woke up the next morning, his hand had instinctively searched around the bed for Kenma’s small frame. Instead he only found an empty space. He popped an eye open, brightness blinding him momentarily, and saw Kenma wasn’t there with him. 

Space. Right.

He took a cold shower and got ready to leave in silence, his head spinning a little. Kuroo knew communication wasn’t Kenma’s strongest ability. He knew that all he had to do was give him time to sort through whatever he was feeling. And yet...

And yet Kuroo couldn’t deny the strange pressure on his chest. 

As he walked to the train station, Kuroo thought back to when Kenma and him started dating. They were still in high school, and Kuroo had barely a few days left before graduation. He’d asked Kenma out to eat, planning to confess his ever-growing feelings for him but backing out every time he had a chance to. 

It wasn’t until he was walking Kenma home that he gathered just enough courage to cup his face between his hands and land the smallest of kisses on his lips. 

“Kenma,” He whispered, hands still holding onto his cheeks. “I like you.” 

His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would break free from his chest, and it only worsened when he saw Kenma fighting back a smile. Had he been  _that_ pathetic? 

“I like you too.” He breathed, covering Kuroo’s hands with his own. Getting on the tips of his feet, Kenma kissed him back. 

The memory was able to shoot warmth into Kuroo’s body as he got off his train and walked the remaining streets to his workplace. He smiled sadly, doing his best to reassure himself. 

Everything was fine. Kenma and him would be fine. They had to be.

**_[...]_ **

It was late. It was extremely late and Kuroo knew it. His meeting had stretched on for too long and he hadn’t even noticed until one of his coworkers had pointed it out.

Kenma had probably gotten bored of waiting for him and had eaten dinner by himself. Or maybe he didn’t even have dinner and was keeping himself busy either streaming or playing games. Which was worse. 

He burst through the door, panting from running so much, to find an empty living room. The lights were off, and the only sounds in the house were coming from Kenma’s office. 

Kuroo heaved a sigh as he hung his coat next to the door and took his shoes off. He switched the lights on and wondered if he should make dinner. Quietly, he poked his head into the office, Kenma was hunched over his computer, and Kuroo could only assume he was working on a video. 

“Hey there.” 

Kenma whipped his head around, suddenly alert, looking much like a cat. “Oh, I didn’t hear you,” He said, his complexion relaxing when he met Kuroo’s gaze. “Welcome home.” 

Something in his voice sounded  weird.

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked, pushing all his thoughts away. 

“Not really,” Kuroo couldn’t help but notice the ramen cups littering the desk. “I lost track of time.” Explained Kenma. 

“Want me to make something?” 

“No!” Kenma tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, shifting uncomfortably on his seat. “I mean, I’m not that hungry, and I’m kind of busy right now.” 

“That’s fine.” He said, already closing the door behind him. “Make sure to eat something later though.” 

_Time and space._

The words rang inside Kuroo’s head like a siren, getting louder with every heavy step he took towards their room. His appetite had died. 

_Kenma just needs time and space._

_** [...] ** _

Kuroo fell asleep in his clothes while the words repeated themselves over and over in his head. In his dreams, he saw Kenma, but he was just a little kid with dark hair and sharp eyes. 

He looked just like he had the day they met. Wearing clothes that were probably his size but looked too big on him, sitting on the floor in front of the TV while he played games. 

The rustling of the sheets woke him up. 

Amidst the darkness of the room, he could make out Kenma crawling into bed and pressing himself up against Kuroo’s chest. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, tiny hands grabbing at his chest. A chill ran down Kuroo’s spine as he felt cold tears staining his shirt. “I don’t think we should be together anymore.” 

Kuroo drew in a sharp breath.

It didn’t make sense. Them not being together didn’t make sense. Kuroo could barely even remember a moment where they weren’t together. For his whole life, Kuroo was sure he belonged alongside Kenma. 

He wrapped an around Kenma and pulled him closer. “You can break my heart as many times as you want.” He muttered, swallowing back the knot that was forming on his throat. “Just let me have this,” He kissed the top of Kenma’s head, taking in his scent. “Just for tonight.” 

“Alright.” Kenma’s words were barely a whisper. He snuggled his tear-stained face against Kuroo’s chest, wondering if that would be the last time they found themselves in such a position. 

Kuroo cried silently, relishing on the feeling of having the love of his life between his arms, deciding to ignore all the pain crushing his heart. Deciding to ignore the sound of Kenma fighting to hide his sobs. 

_** [...] ** _

Kenma looked so peaceful when he slept. His breathing even and his expression soft. Who would guess suck an angelic face was able to tear Kuroo apart. 

He combed Kenma’s hair softly. It had gotten so long, falling in half-bleached waves around his shoulders. Sometimes, when the heat was too much to take, Kenma would ask Kuroo to tie it up for him. And then they would both sit on their bed and Kuroo would take advantage of Kenma’s exposed neck to fill the area with kisses. 

“I‘ll let you break my heart,” He muttered. “Again and again, I don’t mind.” 

As Kuroo kissed his forehead and his cheeks and his nose, Kenma pretended to be asleep and did his best to hold back his tears. 

_I’ve never wanted to break your heart._ He wanted to say. He wanted to hold Kuroo and tell him he’d never meant to hurt him. Tell him he wanted more than anything for them to be meant for each other.

But they weren’t. And Kenma’s voice wouldn’t come. So he kept quiet and listened carefully to all of Kuroo’s pleads. 

How nice it was, to have someone who’d let him break his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on impulse while listening to break my heart again by finneas,, so i hope it isn’t that bad 
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
